


The tale of Medusa

by JustLittleMe



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Friendship, God - Freeform, Goddess, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Rewritten myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLittleMe/pseuds/JustLittleMe
Summary: The myth of Medusa from a feminist point of view





	The tale of Medusa

Medusa had pledged her life to the service of her goddess, Athena. When she came of age, she did not marry. She took no husband or lover, and she pledged to never have children. She moved into Athena’s temple, swearing to serve and worship the Goddess of Wisdom till the end of her days.   
    This decision shocked her village. Medusa was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful girl that had ever lived, at least the prettiest one they had ever seen. But the men of the village understood her decision. A life pledged to the gods were admirable. And though they lusted and looked, they never ever touched.   
    Medusa spent her days in Athena’s temple. Performing her duties as a priestess, she read and groomed her mind, and payed no attention to the attention she got from the village. She was happy and content, and she had Athena’s blessing. The goddess loved her most devoted follower. She was charmed by the girl’s enthusiasm for learning, and her complete disregard of male attention humoured her more than she thought it would. Athena showered Medusa in blessings and made a promise that she would always protect her.

However, Athena was not the only god who noticed Medusa. For while Athena loved and nourished her sharp wit and cleaver brains, Poseidon had caught view of her through the temple windows. He saw her beautiful golden hair, her soft face, and wide, wonderous eyes. And he was entranced. Poseidon fell hard and fast for Medusa, and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. The fact that the girl had pledged her life to Athena, and thus promised never to wed or bed anyone, was of little consequence.  
    One night, after even the moon had disappeared, Poseidon entered the temple. He found Medusa’s bedroom and snuck in. He stood in the middle of the room, taking in the view of the beautiful young girl in front of him. Her hair was fanned out around her head, and he could see the curve of her hips through the thin dress she slept in.   
    Poseidon crept into the girl’s bed. He caressed her thigh, pulling her dress up as he went. Medusa stirred underneath him and he held her down. Poseidon took what he desired, and Athena was forced to helplessly stand and watch as the innocence was ripped away from her most devoted follower. Poseidon was Zeus’ brother, and she could not oppose the stronger god.   
    Poseidon left, and Medusa’s tears brought Athena to her room.   
    “Oh, my dear, what has he done” she whispered. Medusa looked up in despair. She had broken her vow, she had laid with someone in Athena’s holy temple. She would surely be punished. Thrown to the streets and forced to marry one of the men that she felt nothing for. Her tears fell faster as she readied herself for the banishment. It never came.  
    Athena felt the shame soar through her. She had broken her vow to protect Medusa. The other Gods would expect a punishment. They would say that Medusa had lain with Poseidon and stained her holy temple. The fury filled her, and Athena vowed to herself that Medusa would never suffer at the hands of men ever again.   
    “See this not as a punishment, Darling Medusa, but a gift, to protect yourself from the likes of your attacker. No man will ever lay a hand on you again” and thus Athena changed Medusa. Her beautiful, golden hair turned to poisonous snakes. Her wide, wonderous eyes turned dark and dangerous.   
    Medusa’s eyes filled with tears at the goddess’ gift. She would never again have to bow to men. Her hair seeking to punish those who wished her harm, and her gaze could freeze the ones who sought to punish her for her beauty. A beauty she no longer possessed, according to the other gods. Hera congratulated Athena on her wicked “punishment” of the girl, and Athena smiled at the other goddess’ shallowness.   
    Athena’s “punishment” was not a curse, she had removed what had made life difficult for her follower, and she had gifted her with the power to never again have to suffer at the hands of men.   
    Medusa lived the rest of her life in safety from the hands of the gods. She stayed devoted to Athena and thanked her for her gift every day. She was a safe space and a sanctuary for women fleeing from men, both godly and mortals.   
    When Perseus came for head, Medusa sacrificed herself to protect her friends and her temple. Athena mourned the loss of her priestess and secured her image throughout history.


End file.
